O Tigre e o Caranguejo
by Wire Nervous
Summary: Dohko acorda e logo percebe estar em uma situação delicada. Sabia que ninguém poderia saber seu segredo, mas acabou sendo descoberto por MdM, que resolveu ajudar. Será que conseguirão superar mais este desafio? [yaoi, casais convencionais]
1. Tigre em apuros

**O Tigre e o Caranguejo**

Capítulo 1 – Tigre em apuros

_Levantei-me com o som quase inaudível do meu despertador. Ainda estava escuro e meu amado se escondia debaixo dos cobertores. O aquecimento central daquela casa ajudava, mas não impedia que o frio do rigoroso inverno europeu pudesse passar desapercebido. Dohko dormia como um anjo e eu não queria acordá-lo. Portanto, joguei um beijo com a mão, me arrumei, peguei a mala que já havia preparado no dia anterior e saí do 13º templo._

_Athena havia me destinado uma missão de paz num local próximo ao Tibet. Fatos estranhos andavam acontecendo naquela região e eu, Shion de Áries, era o mais qualificado para fazer as investigações. Não gostava de me separar do meu amado, não queria sair do Santuário, mas sabia que não tinha escolha. A paz mundial dependia do nosso trabalho e eu estava totalmente comprometido com os meus ideais e a minha promessa de lealdade àquela deusa. Me aproximei da saída, olhei mais um vez para trás e entrei no táxi que me aguardava._

– Me espera, meu amor! Eu volto logo. – comentei comigo mesmo antes de adentrar o veículo.

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

_Estava tão quente... Quase como se eu estivesse nos braços dele. Estava realmente bom. Quase tão bom quanto um beijo do meu amado. Um sorriso me escapou dos lábios enquanto meus olhos ainda cerrados mostravam-me imagens dos momentos que passamos juntos. De como eu sentia meu coração se acelerar a cada vez que eu o via. Ah, Shion... Tateei procurando-o do lado esquerdo do leito. Mas ele não estava... Estava frio e vazio no local onde ele devia estar e onde sempre estava todas as manhãs. Um pouco contrariado, abri meus olhos. Ah, eu detestava quando ele não acordava ali comigo!_

_De toda forma, eu me lembrava de quando ele tinha me dito que teria de sair pra uma missão ou algo do tipo... Mas ele não podia ter ao menos se despedido?_

_Abri meus olhos e fitei o ambiente. Já estava acostumado a levantar por ali. Já não me era tão estranho fitar aquele teto e, muito menos, passar os dias... ou melhor, as noites por ali. Era o lugar onde podia fugir um pouco de minhas obrigações e ser mais humano. O local onde eu era amado e conseguia amar com toda a intensidade da minha alma. Contudo, as obrigações esperavam lá fora... Esperavam e me chamavam._

_Ainda um pouco chateado, afastei as cobertas. Sentia os olhos meio inchados, mas que já se acostumavam com a luz do ambiente. E sem mais preâmbulos, segui rumo ao banheiro._

_Talvez tenha dormido de mau jeito, visto que o meu pescoço doía levemente. Não chegava a ser um torcicolo, mas incomodava. Como eu desejava que Shion estivesse ao meu lado agora! Ele certamente faria uma de suas massagens milagrosas._

_Ainda com esses pensamentos, fiz minhas necessidades e peguei minha escova que ficava no suporte sobre a pia, exatamente para este fim. Coloquei um pouco de pasta nas cerdas macias e comecei a escová-los. Enquanto o fazia, fitei meu próprio rosto._

_Olhei meus cabelos. Estavam em estado de completo caos e eu me perguntava se uma simples escova poderia fazer algum milagre. Se bem que, no momento, não via motivos para me preocupar com isso, visto que a única pessoa para a qual eu me arrumava não estava ali. Meus olhos tinham leves marcas negras pela noite, hun... Bem vivida e compartilhada. Fui baixando mais a visão quando fitei aquilo! Não podia crer... Não mesmo!_

_Ele não podia ter feito aquilo comigo! Não podia ter deixado ali! O que dera em Shion? Olhei para a tira de couro negra ao redor de meu pescoço. Óbvio que estava doendo... Óbvio que eu sentia algo estranho ali. Estava até bem apertada. Sobre minhas costas havia algo pesado que eu sequer havia percebido... Correntes, se em me lembro._

_Fiquei tão surpreso que sequer me lembrei que ainda tinha espuma na boca e acabei me engasgando. Cuspi o que pude na hora, sujando todo o espelho do recinto_** "Ótimo! Era tudo o que precisava... Como poderia sair naquelas condições?"**, _pensei comigo mesmo, deixando o desespero se apossar de minha mente sempre tão sábia e coerente. Respirei fundo._

**"Bem, apesar de tudo, o problema é solucionável."** _Raciocinei, me acalmando. Limpei minha boca e olhei o espelho com uma boa parte suja de branco. Não me preocupei em limpar, mas em tirar aquilo. Pra onde iria a minha moral perante os outros se me vissem com aquela coisa?_

_De imediato, tentei abrir o fecho que se assemelhava ao mecanismo de um cinto, ou coisas do tipo. Ora, não era difícil de se retirar... Na verdade, era uma missão relativamente fácil._

_Tentei desafivelar, mas por algum motivo, tudo o que conseguia era deixar minha mão doendo. Uma vez, duas vezes... sete vezes! Que droga de fivela era aquela que não abria? Não era possível! Ela sequer se movia um milímetro! Que diabos era aquilo? Por que não estava saindo?_

**"-Ah, Shiiion! Você me paga!"**_ -Murmurei a cada nova tentativa frustrada. Esse era uns dos momentos nos quais Shion devia se considerar um homem de sorte. Se estivesse por perto teria grandes problemas! Se bem que, se ele tivesse por perto, eu não estaria mais assim. Já que ele havia colocado aquilo, sabia como retirar. Será que continha algum segredo?_

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

Aquela era mais uma manhã de treinos na arena. Máscara da Morte havia sido incumbido de organizar as disputas. Talvez por isso tivesse despertado mais cedo que o normal.

Estava se sentindo tão à vontade na cama que começou a desejar permanecer ali o resto do dia. Não era só o calor das cobertas, mas sim a presença de Afrodite ao seu lado. Desvencilhou-se calma e cuidadosamente dos braços do sueco, que chiou alguma coisa em sua língua materna e criou coragem.

A alteração de um cosmo chamou-lhe a atenção. Vinha do 13º templo. Parecia alguém em apuros, mas a morbidade de seus pensamentos sonolentos impediu o defensor da Casa de Câncer de identificar o dono daquele cosmo.

Com a rapidez digna de um verdadeiro cavaleiro de ouro, Máscara da Morte se trocou, vestiu sua armadura e subiu correndo as escadarias. Aos poucos, o frio parecia trazer sua consciência de volta ao normal. Mal havia chegado ao seu destino percebera que era Dohko quem precisava de ajuda e adentrou o recinto à procura de um possível perigo.

– Dohko. Dohko?... Você está aí? – perguntou, permanecendo em alerta.

O chinês estava, naquele momento, com uma latinha de margarina em sua mão esquerda. Se as primeiras medidas racionais que tomara foram: deixar ser tomado pelo desespero, xingar Shion e atirar alguma coisa no espelho, então agora era hora de tentar alguma coisa que realmente solucionasse esse problema e não apenas curasse seu ego atingido. Pensando nisso, o cavaleiro de Libra apelara para produtos escorregadios.

A primeira coisa da qual Dohko se lembrou foi o seu gel de cabelo... Mas o fato de ter atirado **justamente** este objeto contra o espelho, dificultava as coisas. Andou em círculos pelo quarto em busca de outra idéia. Sentou-se na cama, respirou fundo, levou o tronco à frente, baixou a cabeça um pouco – o máximo que seu atual estado lhe permitia – e cerrou os olhos. Quando os orbes esmeraldas foram novamente revelados, depararam-se com o pote de margarina que havia sido esquecido no chão, ao lado da cama, durante a noite passada. Estava meio mole e meio ruim de se pegar, mas era mais importante conseguir tirar aquele troço de seu pescoço. Enfiou a mão no pote achando o conteúdo nojento e mesmo assim prosseguiu com a certeza de que qualquer sacrifício seria válido se isso implicasse no sucesso de sua atual missão.

"Ah, Drooga!", Dohko reclamou mentalmente. Era tudo o que ele **não** precisava!

Máscara da Morte estava ali, a chamá-lo! Logo quem não podia... O cavaleiro de Câncer era famoso por ser o tipo de pessoal que perdia o amigo, mas não a piada. Em geral, ao invés de transmitir (ou pelo menos sentir) condolências, ria-se por dentro e fazia questão de externar sua opinião a respeito do fato. Ou seja, seu bom senso era levemente deturpado. Por isso mesmo, seria perigoso confiar...

O chinês passou manteiga em seu pescoço com o intuito de retirar aquela maldita e vergonhosa tira em seu pescoço. Agarrou a ponta, puxou algumas vezes, mas a implacável Lei de Murphy parecia querer mostrar todo o seu poder a um dos cavaleiros mais experientes. Provando que, nada é tão ruim que não possa ser piorado, o pequeno pedaço de couro negro sempre escapulia da mão de Dohko sem avançar um único milímetro sequer. O que não era de se admirar, visto que sua mão estava, obviamente, suja de manteiga.

Foi então que ouviu Máscara. Talvez se ignorasse, ele fosse embora.

– Dohko... Estou entrando! – avisou o italiano, cada vez mais perto. Seu cosmo provava que, como sempre, ele estava pronto para matar qualquer possível intruso que pudesse estar causando a alteração no cosmo de seu aliado.

"_Mas será que devo realmente ignorar? E se ele souber um modo seguro e sem erros de tirar aquilo? Com toda a certeza, Máscara da Morte já havia brincado de algo parecido com Afrodite. Aquela cara de sádico o denuncia!_", o homem em apuros começou a pensar consigo.

E agora, contar ou não contar? Eis a questão! Será que queria mesmo ouvir as piadas dele? Ou será que, se tivesse paciência o suficiente para ouvir as piadas e posteriormente aguardasse o outro perceber a gravidade da situação para só então voltar a ficar sério, ele iria ajudar? Podia arriscar...

Um forte estrondo chamou a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse a pelo menos 500 metros de distância. O cavaleiro de Libra deixou o pote de manteiga cair no chão e esborrachar-se contra o estimado tapete que seu namorado havia acabado de comprar em um leilão de produtos antigos na França. Antes que pudesse gritar, xingar-se mentalmente ou pensar na reação de Shion ao analisar o estrago, estagnou diante do vulto que invadiu seu dormitório.

– Eu senti a alteração em seu cosmo e... por isso, resolvi verificar o que estava acontecendo... – declarava o visitante, aparentemente sério, mas um pouco confuso com a cena que presenciava. – Sabe, Dohko... Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte! Pelo que vejo, acabo de encontrar um pequeno tigre domesticado e devidamente encoleirado. Será que o dono dele já deu todas as vacinas necessárias? – perguntou, aproximando-se – Ou ainda, será que Shion tem autorização para criar animais selvagens e exóticos? – o italiano ainda conseguiu perguntar, mas não conseguiu conter o riso que facilmente se transformou em gargalhada.

– NÃO TEM GRAÇA! SE TEM ALGUM ANIMAL AQUI, SÓ PODE SER VOCÊ. – gritou, enfurecido e tossiu em seguida. Além de estar numa situação ridícula, a coleira que Shion havia colocado em Dohko dificultava a respiração do outro sempre que este forçava a garganta e o que era pior, agora aquela coisa agora parecia querer realmente sufocá-lo a qualquer momento. Suas bochechas queimavam, embora não soubesse se pela raiva ou pela vergonha. De toda forma, sentia uma mescla dos dois e agora sentia-se como uma criança pega em um ato traquina e, ao mesmo tempo, um homem que acabara de ter a mãe insultada.

– Er... Dohko, está tudo bem? – perguntou o morador da 3º casa, agora realmente preocupado. – Você está um pouco pálido, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que todo o seu sangue foi parar na sua cabeça. Não diga que o Shion o acorrentou à cama e que você está sem comer desde ontem. Você sabe que não tem mais idade...

– EU NÃO SOU VELHO! – Dohko gritou completamente irritado, esquecendo-se do transtorno que isso lhe causaria e logo estava tentando massagear a pele do pescoço. Era só o que faltava! O maldito homem aparecer por ali para insultá-lo. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a seu ritmo cardíaco e esperou restabelecer-se – E O QUE EU FAÇO NA MINHA INTIMIDADE NÃO LHE DIZ RESPEITO!

– Bem, já que não é nada grave, acho que posso voltar às minhas obrigações... – comentou, dando de ombro e virando-se rumo à saída – Eu sei que você não aceitaria a minha ajuda, mesmo sabendo que sou o** único **que pode tirar essa coleira do seu pescoço.

As palavras do italiano fizeram com que o mestre ancião arregalasse os olhos.

"_Será que... Ele dizia a verdade? Eu não estava em condições de desperdiçar uma ajuda. Mas... E se ele estivesse brincando? Não! Mesmo ele devia entender que minha situação não era para joguinhos._", o chinês refletiu rapidamente, segurou o braço do amigo e impediu que a sua única esperança se fosse.

"_Minha intuição me alerta a respeito do fato de que irei me arrepender de pedir ajuda a ele. Ele acabará contando ao Dite e o pisciano espalhará a minha desgraça ao Santuário inteiro... Contudo, não tenho opção. Ficar daquele jeito durante os longos 20 dias que Shion pretendia se ausentar seria muito pior, visto que isso implicava que, a menos que provasse estar doente, eu acabaria **sendo** visto por todos!_", foi pensando dessa forma que Dohko baixou seus olhos, engolindo o orgulho de cavaleiro e pediu, constrangido:

– Eu... Eu quero sua ajuda! – Usou um tom baixo.

– Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, levando a mão um pouco acima da orelha como se quisesse ouvir um segredo – Eu não ouvi muito bem... Sabe como é, acho que suas cordas vocais devem estar muito apertadas dentro do seu pescoço.

– Querosuaajuda! – Repetiu em um tom audível, porém, rápido demais. Como era difícil dizer aquilo... Era como se o mestre ancião sentisse que o seu orgulho estivesse indo pra forca. E a sensação piorava com aquele negócio ao redor do meu pescoço. "_Ai... Ele vai espalhar pra todo mundooo!_"

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo. Não iria mais brincar com esse assunto, pois imaginava o quão constrangido o libriano estava. Era hora de agir!

- OK. Para ajudá-lo, preciso saber tudo o que você fez ou tentou fazer.

– Ahn... Tudo mesmo? – Perguntou, constrangido. Ainda de cabeça baixa, começou a depor. Sim, o defensor da Sétima casa sentia como a vítima de um ato de violência que agora é obrigado a expor cada segundo de sua tragédia. – Bem, primeiro o Shion disse que tinha um presente especial pra mim e... – interrompeu-se ao ter consciência de que agora estava tão corado quanto um pimentão vermelho extremamente maduro.

– Pode falar sem medo. – incentivou.

– E... Que queria me proporcionar uma noite mágica por ser o aniversário da nossa primeira vez. Então tentamos algo...hum... diferente. – Olhava o chão com suas roupas ainda atiradas por ali, refletindo a respeito da noite passada. Algumas manchas chantilly, morangos e chocolates podiam ser vistos espalhados pelo chão. – Então resolvemos... hum... brincar com os sabores. Ele me vendou, me acorrentou e bem... você sabe. Depois pedi que ele me soltasse. Ao menos a corrente das mãos ele tirou... E eu o... – Parou repentinamente. As lembranças que vinham com suas próprias palavras estavam deixando o chinês sentir um desconfortável formigamento na parte mais sensível de seu corpo, a região localizada abaixo do ventre, no centro do corpo e entre as pernas. – Escuta, isso é realmente necessário?

– Decididamente não! Aliás... achei que você houvesse comentado que, o que faz na sua intimidade, não me diz respeito. Eu pedi pra você **só** narrar o que tinha tentado fazer para tirar a coleira e não a sua noite de amor com o Shion. – o canceriano comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele poderia ter ficado ouvindo, deixar que o outro se expusesse, mas sabia que não teria graça se só ele estivesse ali. Além disso, sua mente ágil começou a bolar várias idéias de diversão com o namorado e, se escutasse mais uma vírgula daquele depoimento teria que voltar correndo à Casa de Peixes para colocar tudo em prática. Tentou ser o mais racional que a situação lhe permitia e prosseguiu num timbre neutro. – Percebi que há um pote de manteiga esborrachado aos seus pés e que suas mãos estão engorduradas. Se você passou na coleira, vai ficar mais difícil fazer a análise real da situação e retirar o objeto sem machucá-lo.

– Ah, desculpe! – Respondeu em outro tom baixo, sentindo seu interior preencher-se por um sentimento de culpa. "_Ótimo! Expus minha intimidade desnecessariamente!_" – Sim! Eu tentei a margarina... estava ao meu alcance e o meu pote de gel de cabelo havia sido arremessado contra o espelho... por mim mesmo, um pouco antes. Depois disso, essa foi a primeira coisa na qual pensei. Mas, como é perceptível, não me adiantou em nada!

– Acho melhor eu analisar então... – declarou, se sentando ao lado do cavaleiro em apuros e colocou as suas mãos no objeto – Credo, Dohko! Isso está nojento... Ainda bem que estamos no inverno, senão a lambança seria completa. – suspirou, resignado.

– Coisas escorregadias não funcionam? – Perguntou um tanto inseguro. E se tivesse piorado as coisas? E se aquilo não sair mais? Sentiu seu coração apertar perante o medo de ser humilhado. Não queria perder o respeito de ninguém! – Bem, digamos que eu tenha apelado... Não sabia o que fazer! – Tentou se desculpar por instinto pela "bagunça" com a coleira.

– Entendo... – conseguiu movimentar a tira de couro, rodando-a no pescoço alheio. Ficava fácil agora que a pele de Dohko também estava lambuzada. – Bom, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A má notícia é que esse tipo de coleira não se pode retirar desafivelando o fecho...

– Essa foi a má notícia, né? – Perguntou rezando para que sua dedução estivesse certa. Não agüentaria a frustração de saber que a sua atitude tresloucada causara sua condenação definitiva. Não poderia ficar com aquele objeto para o resto de sua vida ou então teria que abandonar o cargo de cavaleiro de ouro, o Santuário de Athena, seu amado e... sua vida! Viveria à mercê da sociedade como um verdadeiro cachorro sem dono, mas que desta vez estava devidamente encoleirado. – Bem, então suponho que possamos tentar cortá-la com uma faca.

– Duvido! Podemos tentar, mas ela parece ter sido feita com fios de aço. É o mesmo material que é usado para forrar as nossas armaduras e, o que é pior, certamente foi colocada aí através das técnicas do Shion. Mas como eu prometi, tenho uma boa notícia! Podemos tentar fazer uso do poder de outros cavaleiros como o Camus ou o Shura.

– O quê? – Olhou incrédulo para o rapaz à sua frente – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE SHION FEZ ISSO! O que ele ia ganhar me prendendo com uma coleira dessas? Maldito, Shion... Ele vai se ver comigo!

– Talvez não tenha sido proposital... ele pode ter esquecido de retirar quando acordou. E então, o que acha de fazer uma visita à casa de Aq... – Máscara da Morte iria falar Aquário, mas de repente observou que isso seria impossível – Não, o Camus poderia matá-lo congelado sem querer. Acho que teremos que apelar pro Shura mesmo e... – bateu na própria testa ao se lembrar do óbvio – Como fui me esquecer deste detalhe? O Shura está de férias.

– Como? – Perguntou receoso – Você está dizendo... Descer os templos? É brincadeira, não é?

– Na verdade, essa era a minha esperança, mas acabo de perceber que ela esvaiu-se entre meus dedos. – soltou o ar resignado pela frustração de que seu plano inicial havia falhado antes mesmo de começar a ser executado, mas não demorou a ter outra idéia – E se você usasse a armadura de Libra? Tem várias armas e a espada deve ser capaz de cortar essa coisa

– Podemos tentar, não é? – Respondeu levemente animado ao perceber que aquela situação constrangedora poderia acabar sem denegrir sua imagem.

– Só que, para não levantar suspeita, teremos que descer até a casa de Libra.

– Aiii! – Dohko choramingou, enquanto se levantava e procurava por alguma roupa para vestir.

Não havia contestação! Máscara da Morte estava certo. Se o chinês chamasse a armadura ali, todos os demais cavaleiros de ouro iriam correndo ao 13° templo saber o que estava acontecendo, o que era inadmissível! O antigo morador dos Cinco Picos de Rozan vestiu as calças largas de moleton que largara naquele cômodo na noite anterior e tentou achar uma blusa que o ajudasse a esconder aquela maldita corrente.

– Se me permite uma colocação... coloque um cachecol grosso e escuro em volta do pescoço. Vai ajudar...

– Eu não costumo usar isso... – Respondeu vagamente – Deixe-me ver se Shion não tem algum pra me emprestar. – Abriu o armário e o revirou um pouco. Já não se importava se suas mãos estavam engorduradas pela manteiga ou não. Shion merecia ter suas roupas sujas pela situação constrangedoramente ridícula que ele fazia seu amado passar.

Dohko achou um cachecol branco e bonito. Colocou-o cuidadosamente, após vestir uma blusa larga de meu amante. Vestiu um sobre-tudo negro por cima. Afinal, estavam em pleno inverno europeu e o clima da Grécia não era menos rigoroso que o do restante dos países vizinhos. Agora sim, o chinês tinha certeza que estava pronto para sair!

– Vamos! – convidou firmemente, tomando a dianteira rua à Casa de Libra e ao final de seu sofrimento.

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

Continua...

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

**Nota das autoras**

**Nana: **Hello, people. How are you? Oh... sorry! – Nana bate em sua testa – Eu esqueci que não estou mais na aula de inglês! Me desculpem... Bem, voltando, ou melhor, indo logo ao que interessa. Essa fanfic nasceu de uma proposta indecente da minha grande amiga Fairy, também conhecida como Rovena que... Ahn? – É obrigada a parar de falar ao ser atingida por um OVNI – Ai! Isso dói...

**Rovs:** cryiiiing Non me lembra de proposta indecente... Aí eu lembro daquela que eu recusei semana passada do gatinho do vestibular que... Ops! Falei demais! O que o povo vai pensar de mim? Esquece as propostas indecentes! animando-se O importante é que o Dohko está sofreeeendo! – chuta o traseiro do Dohko – Tem coisa melhor que isso? Pena, que um pombo não cagou na cabeça dele... Ainda! – risada maligna.

**Nana:** Rovs, por favor! Respeite nossos leitores e não esqueça que sua parceira é uma mulher pura, inocente e tímida. – Comenta, colocando as mãos na cintura – Esqueçam o que ela disse! O efeito do Gardenal já passou... O importante mesmo é que nós andamos escrevendo cada capítulo por msn, com muito afinco, amizade e alegria durante o meu pouco tempo disponível, já que agora a minha parceira é que é vagal, não é mesmo?

**Rovs:** Pura e inocente? Será que você termina a fic assim? Você vai veeeeer, eu vou te transformar você em peeeerva! Afinal, não ganhei o título de sensei perva à toa! XDDD É... O gardenal acabou! Acho que vou tomar um prozac pra ficar calminha! XDDDD Exato! Capítulos pelo msn, com direito a comentários pessoais, zoando personagens! huahuahua Estamos nos dedicando um bocado! Principalmente eu que sou uma vagal (ok, eu admitooooo! É verdade! XD) e passo o dia todo dormindo! Ser vagal é booom! Nana, você bem que podia experimentar a vida de um bom cidadão vagal! O problema é depois se viciar.

**Nana:** Voltando ao que interessa... está sendo um prazer inenarrável continuar essa parceria que ainda promete muitas surpresas, dramas e, por que não, comédias? Espero que tenham gostado do estilo Wire Nervous de escrever e prossigam em nossa companhia, comentando e interagindo conosco. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para que possamos evoluir a cada dia!

**Rovs:** Ahhh! Nana já falou todas as coisas legais... – faz beicinho – Mas isso eu tenho que dizer! Escrever com a Nana está sendo um barato mesmo! XD Não tem pessoa mais querida e genial que ela! É por isso que faço parte com fan-clube oficial da Nana! usando bottons e camiseta da Nana E é isso aí, gente! Digam o que estão achando! Se não... – pensando em uma ameaça – Eu jogo o Seiya pelado na cama de vocês!!!! ECAAAAA!

**Nana:** Obrigada, amiga – a abraça – mas agora é melhor a gente ir. Já falamos demais por hoje. Deixemos para o próximo capítulo, ok?

**Rovs:** De nada! Eu só disse a verdade! – sorrisão – É, Naninha... É melhor irmos mesmo... Tá na hora, né? Daqui a pouco a gente sai dizendo o que não deve! Principalmente eu, com minha enoooorme boca! Até mais, poooooovooooo! – acena enquanto pula a janela brincando de Tarzan com as cortinas – Ehhh! Viva la Revolucioooon!

**Nana:** Tchau - acena discretamente e fica encarando Rovs com uma gota na testa.


	2. Risco de Vida

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contém cenas explícitas de yaoi entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Caso sinta-se ofendido(a) por esse tipo de cena, não recomendo a leitura. Aos demais, boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Risco de Vida

Máscara da Morte e Dohko partiram do 13º templo rumo às escadarias sem chamar atenção de nenhum guarda. Iniciaram a descida e logo estavam chegando à casa de Peixes. A única que, na opinião do chinês, deveria ser ignorada. Se pudessem passar por teletransporte, se houvesse algum meio de evitar aquela casa...

– O que foi, Dohko? Parece nervoso... – comentou o italiano, sem parar de correr.

– É só que... – o chinês hesitava, ligeiramente. Sentia-se realmente estranho por estar naquela situação inconcebível. Queria que fosse sonho... Queria escapar daquilo! – Eu não quero que mais pessoas me vejam desse jeito! – comentou em tom de pesar, tocando o cachecol com a ponta dos seus dedos. Ainda não estava plenamente convencido de que aquilo realmente escondia o objeto de sua vergonha, a prova de que tivera mais uma insana noite de amor com Shion. Era a primeira vez na sua vida que desejava voltar aos 5 picos antigos, um lugar inabitado e esmo o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo naquele estado.

– Já conseguimos passar pelos guardas sem que ninguém percebesse, não conseguimos? – perguntou num sorriso confiante, colocando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo do outro. – Logo esse pesadelo estará acabado e você ficará me devendo uma. – o italiano ainda tentou brincar perante a situação.

– Sim, mas... – Respondeu ainda mais inseguro. Sentia a coleira apertando o seu pescoço e teve vontade de colocar a mão no pequeno vão entre sua pele e o objeto de couro para poder arrancá-la à força, mas conteve o impulso – Afrodite é bastante observador. Não é como aqueles homens lá atrás que dormem ao invés de vigiar alguma coisa...

– O Dite? – o cavaleiro de Câncer não conteve uma risada baixa. – Aquele lá não acorda antes das 11 em tempos de paz!

– Tem certeza? – Questionou com as mãos ligeiramente suadas, devido ao nervosismo e ao stress imposto pela situação.

– Tenho. – afirmou convicto. – E, mesmo se não tivesse, já estamos na porta... – comentou, indicando a casa à sua frente.

Dohko sabia que já não havia outra alternativa. Realmente, já estavam na porta da casa de Peixes e, se Afrodite tivesse que aparecer, o faria de qualquer forma. Seria pior se começasse a correr agora... chamaria a atenção e atrairia encontros indesejados. Talvez fosse melhor encarar o dono da décima segunda casa. Talvez, se explicasse tudo em detalhes, o sueco ficaria penalizado com aquele embaraço que o antigo mestre do Shiryu estava tendo que enfrentar e não espalharia a fofoca pelo Santuário. Talvez ele até pudesse ajudá-lo. Sim, precisava ser otimista, precisava seguir em frente!

– Sabe, ser visto desta forma não está na minha lista de preferências! Só o que me falta são pessoas me taxando de velho tarado... – comentou tentando fazer piada daquilo. – Bem, se não tem volta, lá vamos nós...

Os dois cavaleiros entraram sorrateiramente na casa de Peixes. Não havia sinal de vida! Máscara da Morte, em silêncio, guiava o amigo rumo à saída quando teve uma idéia.

– Dohko, antes de sairmos daqui precisamos dar um jeito nessa meleca que você fez na coleira... Para isso, vou pegar um talco do Afrodite. É excelente contra a oleosidade! Na verdade, esta foi a única forma que o Dite encontrou para eliminar as espinhas e todas aquelas frescuras que as esteticistas dizem haver em pele oleosa, mas que eu nunca liguei. – comentou, dando de ombros e tentando convencê-lo da eficácia do produto.

– Bem, se você diz... – o mestre ancião respondeu com suavidade e um pouco de descaso. Já lhe bastava o que ele havia feito consigo mesmo por causa de suas "brilhantes" deduções. Não arriscava a dar um novo palpite! Se bem que... em sua opinião, pior não tinha como ficar. "_Que fosse o que tiver de ser!_", pensou antes de pedir – Faça o que for possível!

– Sente-se no sofá e me espere! Acho que estamos mais perto da solução do que imaginamos.

– Atena te ouça, rapaz! – respondeu com suavidade e um tom levemente suplicante. "_Queria ver se isso fosse com Shion! Como ele agiria? Bem... Provavelmente ele daria um jeito de se virar sozinho..._", Dohko resmungava mentalmente. Era melhor atacar do que ser atacado.

Máscara da Morte pediu licença e dirigiu-se rapidamente aos aposentos internos da casa que conhecia tão bem. Iria ao banheiro da suíte, onde adquiriria a fórmula de sua salvação e, quiçá, alguma barganha nos horários de treinamento para que pudesse ficar mais à vontade com o namorado. Não demorou a encontrar o frasco negro com letras prateadas e voltar ao mesmo local onde havia deixado Dohko esperando.

O moço de verdíssimos olhos aguardou pacientemente. Não tinha muitas opções. Na verdade, não tinha nenhuma outra escolha. Que outro jeito teria? Que situação sofrível! Ainda mais para ele, que sempre detestara depender da ajuda alheia. Parecia uma bela de uma lição que a vida lhe pregava, mas o que havia feito pra sofrer daquela forma? Já não pagara os seus pecados ficando sentado nas montanhas por anos e anos a fio?

– Demorei?

O chinês mal acreditou quando ouviu a voz máscula. Quando menos esperava, ele já estava de volta. Era como se o italiano tivesse ido na velocidade da luz, como se nunca houvesse se ausentado daquele recinto.

– Definitivamente não! – Sorriu com suavidade, tentando pensar o mais positivamente possível. Finalmente se livraria daquela tralha! Estaria livre e feliz para rasgar as roupas do namorado em vingança. – Agora, se não se incomodar, será que poderia me ajudar aqui? – perguntou, desenrolando o cachecol de seu pescoço e jogando-o em uma direção aleatória. Depois o recuperaria. No momento, o mais importante era ganhar pontos a seu favor.

– Mas é claro que eu ajudo! Eu imagino o quão difícil seja retirar uma armadilha como essa do próprio pescoço sem a ajuda de ninguém. Além do mais, não estou a fim de levar uma bronca do Dite se ele ver este talco espalhado pelo chão. – comentou entre suspiros e aproximou-se. Ele aplicou o talco com uma espécie esponja específica para esse fim, que por sinal viera com o pote. Afastou-se, soprou o pó branco e apalpou a tira de couro – Bom, felizmente a coleira não foi danificada e a oleosidade diminui bastante...

– Graças aos céus! – Aliviou-se ligeiramente com tais palavras. Mas será que isso garantiria que a coleira fosse retirada com sucesso? Esperava que sim. Ou melhor, precisava acreditar que sim! Dohko tossiu levemente com o pó de cheiro ligeiramente agradável que inalou casualmente – Mas ainda precisamos de armas para tentar retirá-la, não é?

O italiano abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Um forte ruído havia anunciado o provável despertar do dono daquela casa. Máscara da Morte sentiu sua espinha congelando e, em voz baixa, ordenou ao visitante:

– Esconda-se atrás do sofá! O Dite acordou.

– Droga! – redargüiu simplesmente perante o fato. Impressão sua ou o cavaleiro de Peixes acordara mais cedo que o horário que Máscara indicara? É... Hoje não era o seu dia de sorte! O pisciano não devia vê-lo e por isso apenas acatou o conselho do rapaz e jogou-se atrás do sofá, rezando para todos os santos que conhecia para que Afrodite sequer se aproximasse do móvel. Mas... "_Será que o cheiro do talco lhe passará despercebido? Logo ele que possui tão bom olfato..._", o chinês sentiu o coração acelerar-se ante tais pensamentos.

Máscara da Morte disfarçou, escondeu o pote de talco atrás de suas costas e rumou em direção à suíte principal da casa. Na pior das hipóteses, ganharia tempo e faria Dohko prosseguir a viagem sozinho. Quando chegou ao recinto, respirou fundo preparando-se para enfrentar a fera. Ainda estava com a prova do crime em suas mãos!

O cavaleiro de Libra observou-o sumir em direção aos aposentos de Afrodite. O que ele estava planejando? Será que queria ganhar algum tempo para que fugisse? Se sim, essa era a hora de sair o mais agilmente possível dali. Afinal, sabia o quanto o pisciano prezava seus produtos de beleza e Máscara estava se sacrificando pelo seu bem. Algo lhe dizia que deveria prosseguir sua jornada sem a ajuda do canceriano ou então, ao menos, arranjar um esconderijo melhor.

Na suíte principal da 12ª casa, Afrodite ainda estava deitado, lutando contra as cobertas que serpenteavam seu corpo. Havia derrubado uma pequena estátua de um anjo rodeado por rosas. Um objeto do qual Máscara da Morte nunca havia gostado, mas pelo qual o sueco nutria grandes ciúmes.

Dohko não ouviu nenhum som. Talvez seria melhor que fosse de uma vez! Desta forma faria jus à coragem do italiano. E, com isso em mente, saiu do templo de Peixes e escondeu-se em um arbusto próximo à moradia para assim esperar Máscara da Morte.

O cavaleiro de Câncer devolveu o pote ao seu devido local e aproveitou para pegar um rolo de esparadrapo. Seria importante se quisessem manter o segredo. Afinal, o tilintar das correntes chamava a atenção de longe e, somente agora, o italiano entendia o que a vítima dessa tragédia queria dizer quando afirmara que os soldados estavam dormindo em serviço.

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

Ainda sentia o torpor leve da sonolência. Quase como se estivesse dormindo, porém acordado. Era a sensação dos músculos pesados, da vista embaçada e da demora da ordenação dos pensamentos. Decididamente não era hora habitual do seu despertar. Entretanto, não podia ignorar. Infelizmente, tinha obrigações. Caso contrário, nada justificaria sua estadia no 12° templo.

E para tal, era suposto que estivesse sempre em guarda. Não estava. Falha dele, deveria admitir. Contudo, era uma espécie de compensação por sempre ser o último de todos os cavaleiros a ir dormir. Bem, talvez o penúltimo... Máscara da Morte, às vezes adormecia depois!

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

O italiano saiu nas pontas dos pés e sentiu-se como uma verdadeira bailarina de ponta. Era o único meio de não acordar seu amado! Teria que voltar à sala, levar Dohko a algum lugar seguro e descer o quanto antes. Quanto mais demorassem, maior seria o número de cavaleiros despertos no meio do caminho.

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

Havia um barulho... Algo que lhe chamou a atenção! E isso forçara seu despertar! Haviam duas presenças... Não! Uma. Talvez o seu estado entorpecido estivesse lhe turvando os sentidos. De toda forma, por mais que a presença lhe fosse conhecida, era melhor verificar. Não custava nada, afinal! "_Olheiras, talvez!_", pensou com vagar. Sem suas nove horas de sono diário, sempre tinha-se o risco de um leve arroxeamento debaixo dos olhos!

Ligeiramente contrariado por ter que sair debaixo das quentíssimas cobertas, começou a empurrá-las para longe de si, mas... No momento elas pareciam ter ganhado vida! Poderia ter cometido outro erro ao identificar o provável dono daquele cosmo, pois sentiu que a presença se esvaía de seu aposento. Certamente seu inimigo controlava o tecido para impedir, ou, pelo menos, retardar a reação do protetor daquela casa.

– Parado aí, espertinho! – Gritou, antes que o invasor pudesse escapar. Obviamente se fosse quem esperava, pararia. Caso contrário, teria de se livrar das cobertas de todo jeito e colocar-se em guarda.

– Dite... Amore mio! Você acordou... – a grossa voz o cumprimentava de forma melosa, como sempre fazia ao tentar acalmá-lo. Desta vez tinha o objetivo de esconder o seu nervosismo. – Desculpe por tê-lo acordado a essa hora, mas... como você sabe, hoje eu sou o responsável pelos treinamentos na arena e havia esquecido de pegar alguns objetos pessoais...

– Hum... Obviamente acordei! – Seus olhos estreitaram com desconfiança ao dirigir-se ao amado. De alguma forma, sentia que ele estava especialmente estranho. O italiano estava tramando alguma ou então não o estaria agradando daquela forma. Após finalmente ter se livrado das cobertas, tateou em busca do roupão. Estava claro, mas não queria perder o outro de vista – Então... Onde estão os objetos? Não vejo nada em suas mãos!

– Estão aqui! – declarou calmamente, retirando não só o rolo de esparadrapo como também uma escova de dentes própria para viagem e um pequeno tubo de pasta de dente do bolso de sua calça. O morador da 4ª casa zodiacal conhecia o outro muito bem e, apesar de parecer um pouco distraído por vezes, não deixaria nada passar despercebido. Recolocou os objetos no mesmo bolso. – Viu? Não há com o que se preocupar! Por que não aproveita e dorme mais um pouco? Você só vai ter que comparecer à arena na parte da tarde... – comentou num tom levemente dengoso, abraçando e beijando o sueco. Iria desvencilhar-se do namorado, teria que cumprir a promessa que havia feito ao cavaleiro de Libra!

– Hum... – Ainda não estava totalmente convencido. Embora acreditasse que Máscara da Morte pudesse apenas estar agindo estranho pela surpresa de ter sido parado. – É verdade... Talvez eu devesse dormir mais um pouco.

O sueco resolveu render-se ao sentir os grossos lábios em contato com os seus. Um abraço e um beijo do italiano sempre seriam capazes de fazer com que Afrodite esquecesse de tudo. Essa demonstração de afeto era a única coisa da qual o sueco precisava para esquecer-se de uma discussão, de uma rixa, de uma lembrança triste.

– Uma pena você não poder ficar aqui comigo... – comentou, puxando-o de volta para cama. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e as costas. Antes de dar-lhe um novo beijo, comentou com um sorriso nada inocente desenhado nos lábios finos – De repente, acho que perdi o sono.

– Dite... você sabe que eu não posso! – declarou, tentando sair dos braços de seu amado. – Sei que está precisando de mim, mas... estou atrasado. Você sabe muito bem que, apesar de tudo, ainda não somos vistos com bons olhos no Santuário. Se eu faltar a esse meu compromisso... começarão os boatos e posso até ser considerado um traidor. – observou com veracidade, sentindo agora também o peso da culpa por não estar cumprindo seu dever. Pelo menos o fazia por uma boa causa...

– Vá! – Soltou-o com uma voz fria e embrulhou-se de volta nas cobertas. Sabia que ele tinha razão. Contudo, não queria dar seu braço a torcer. Não tão cedo! Não depois de ter sido acordado e desenvolvido possíveis olheiras por causa dele. – Não quero ser eu o culpado por algo que possa vir a lhe acontecer.

– Amore... por que você não tenta relaxar? Vou colocar uma música, um perfume suave... – declarou, colocando uma música instrumental, própria para relaxamento e espirrou um suave perfume de florais pelo quarto. Beijou o pisciano novamente, abraçou-lhe e acariciou seus cabelos num gesto leve. – Agora durma, descanse em paz e sonhe comigo!

Afrodite suspirou longamente. Não tinha como se irritar com ele, por mais que quisesse.

– Dormirei sim, mas juro que à noite você não me escapa! – Sorriu com suavidade, lutando contra a vontade de amarrá-lo à cama e fazer com que ficasse a manhã toda consigo. Estava decidido a ensiná-lo a sempre terminar algo que devia ter começado. Por fim, beijou-lhe avidamente, tentando assim, enfatizar tais palavras – Vai pagar caro por ter me acordado!

"_Já estou pagando e muito caro por todos os meus pecados..._", pensou o italiano ao separar-se dele. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo! – declarou e, por um segundo, arrependeu-se. Não queria ter que passar pelo mesmo drama do chinês, mas, se comentasse algo, seria pior. – Agora estou atrasado. Ciao, Dite! Durma muito bem e descanse por nós... Alguém precisa estar inteiro. – ainda conseguiu declarar com um sorriso pervertido e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta.

O homem de longuíssimos cabelos azuis claros e olhos de tom azul-piscina sorriu, jogando-lhe um beijo. Uma promessa era sempre uma promessa e a sua imaginação já estava a fervilhar. Quase sentiu pena de seu amado. Entretanto, agora era hora de descansar! Tentaria estar o melhor possível para agir à noite e colocar em prática todos os seus planos.

Máscara da Morte dirigiu-se à sala e estranhou a ausência de Dohko no ambiente. Chamou-o com a voz baixa, procurou-o por todos os cantos, inclusive embaixo do sofá, mas não haviam rastros! Um leve tilintar chamou a sua atenção. Vinha de fora... o chinês havia saído e procurado um esconderijo.

Ao sentir que Máscara da Morte estava se aproximando cada vez mais da saída de Peixes, o tigre saiu de sua "toca" e chamou a atenção de seu aliado com um leve aceno.

Máscara da Morte percebeu o aceno que lhe fora dirigido e logo estava ao lado do chinês. A neve ainda cobria boa parte do cenário e, decididamente, não entendia como o outro agüentara permanecer ali por todo aquele tempo. Ofereceu sua mão para que o amigo pudesse levantar-se e comentou, num tom informal:

– Consegui trazer um rolo de esparadrapo para evitar que o tilintar das correntes continue chamando a atenção das pessoas.

– Obrigado! – Agradeceu gentilmente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso – Pelo menos ninguém mais vai poder pensar que é um daqueles fantasmas arrastando correntes para assustá-las.

– Você não perde seu bom-humor! – comentou, entre sorrisos, levantando a roupa dele e enrolando a corrente com o esparadrapo para depois prendê-la à pele. "_Em geral, dizem que só existem dois esparadrapos: o que não gruda e o que não sai. Eu não tive nenhum problema para grudar. Espero também não ter na hora de retirar._", o italiano pensou consigo e logo estava ajeitando as roupas do amigo para melhor esconder as correntes. – Prontinho! Agora ninguém vai ouvir um único ruído. – declarou, animado.

– Então, continuemos... – respondeu um pouco mais animado. Sem as correntes e com a coleira escondida, tinha ainda mais esperanças de que ninguém iria perceber seu pecado! Continuaram o caminho. Haviam passado por Peixes sem problemas. Entretanto, o próximo guardião era Camus e desta vez não poderiam contar com a sorte! O francês certamente estava de pé e em alerta. – Espero, sinceramente, que Camus não perceba nada.

– Camus sempre foi o mais discreto de todos nós... Um verdadeiro lord! – comentou, confiante.

O ex-colecionador de cabeças tomou a dianteira, continuou conversando amenidades para distrair seu colega e, quando deram por si, já estava perante a Décima Primeira casa, a casa de Aquário. Seu dono estava na porta, de braços cruzados e com o olhar altivo que sempre demonstrava. Máscara da Morte travou. Sua jornada parecia ter acabado antes mesmo de iniciar.

Como sempre, Camus havia acordado cedo. Também sentira a alteração de cosmo na 13ª casa, mas diferentemente do canceriano, ele era centrado e acreditava na capacidade de cada cavaleiro resolver seus próprios problemas. Não gostava de interferir na vida alheia, mas também não queria ter a sua privacidade invadida e por isso foi à porta dos fundos receber seus visitantes.

– Bonjour. – cumprimentou num tom impassível.

– Bom dia! – Dohko respondeu prontamente com o maior sorriso forçado que já dera em sua vida. Quem conseguia ter um "bom dia" naquelas circunstâncias? Não ele! Até tentara ser agradável, mas... Não tinha como! O dia não lhe era muito favorável.

Camus sabia que hoje seria o dia de Máscara da Morte assumir seus compromissos na arena, sabia que Dohko havia se prontificado a fazer uma pesquisa em alguns documentos antigos e que nenhum dos dois deveriam estar ali. Também já havia observado a escura tira de couro no pescoço do cavaleiro de Libra, mas não iria perguntar o motivo. Não era de seu feitio, muito embora a curiosidade o consumisse internamente.

Poderia deixá-los ali, poderia cobrar-lhes as responsabilidades e poderia inquirir sobre a brincadeira de mal-gosto do mestre ancião. Era o dono da casa e, no momento, o promotor e o juiz que decidiria a sentença. Ou seja, estava com a faca e o queijo nas mãos já que nenhum de seus adversários possuía um advogado de defesa em seu favor.

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

Continua...

# ---------------------------------------------------------- #

**Nota da Nana:** Hoje eu tenho uma, ou melhor, duas péssimas notícias para vocês. A primeira é que a Rovena viajou e está temporariamente com muita dificuldade para entrar na internet. A segunda é que ando doente. Estou com suspeitas de gastrite, mas só vou ao médico na véspera do meu aniversário (segunda-feira, dia 5/2). Com isso, não há previsão para que o capítulo 3 seja postado, já que nós não havíamos nem começado a defini-lo.

Em compensação... terei o maior prazer em mostrar uma cena que depois de ter sido desenvolvida, acabou sendo excluída. O motivo? Coloquei no final para não estragar a surpresa. XD

* * *

**Cena Excluída**

Máscara da Morte percebeu o aceno que lhe fora dirigido e assustou-se. De todos os locais que Dohko poderia ter escolhido, parara justamente ali? Bateu a mão contra a testa, revirou os olhos e tomou muito cuidado em seu caminho. Dohko **realmente **havia acordado com o pé esquerdo!

– Dohko... Você não deveria ter vindo para cá! – comentou, um pouco temeroso.

As feições de Máscara da Morte não exibiam seu melhor aspecto. O que seria agora? Será que Afrodite acordara e estava vindo em sua direção?

– Por quê? – perguntou-lhe um pouco apreensivo.

De súbito, Dohko sentiu uma coceira no pescoço. O que estava havendo? Não conseguia parar... Talvez fosse pelo nervosismo. Tinha que ser isso! Sem pestanejar, começou a ferir a própria pele com suas unhas no intuito de obter algum alívio. Sentia como se tivesse levado picadas de pulgas por toda a região.

– Você está atrás de uma moita de urtiga, mas creio que acaba de perceber... – o cavaleiro de Câncer comentou, sem realmente saber o que fazer.

– AH! DROGA! – o chinês saiu dali desastrosamente, tropeçando em um dos galhos e caindo de cara no chão. – Era "tudo" o que eu precisava agora!

O cavaleiro de Libra continuou coçando-se incessantemente. Agora estava explicado o motivo daquela sensação ruim que o acometera! Não podia ser! O pior era que, conforme sua mão tinha contato com a pele "contaminada", sentia que a substância urticante também passava para esta parte de seu corpo, fazendo com que sentisse também o incômodo nestas.

– Eu trouxe esparadrapo... Pensei em grudar as correntes às suas costas para que o tilintar parasse de chamar a atenção de longe. Afinal, foi assim que eu o achei e... Dohko, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – perguntou, por fim, ao ver o outro fazendo as mais ousadas poses de contorcionista.

– Ajude a coçar! – Dohko pediu, desesperado. Como podia algo como aquilo incomodar tanto? Como uma simples plantinha podia fazer tanto estrago? Não demoraria para que a pele se rasgasse com os constantes arranhões que fazia. Por causa da coleira e das correntes, estava muito difícil de coçar a parte de trás das costas, bem perto da nuca. – Ou ao menos me diga uma solução para parar essa droga de coceira!

– Eu não sei! – confessou o canceriano, coçando o queixo num típico movimento de alguém que está pensando – Talvez um bom banho... Talvez... Ah! Lembrei de uma planta que tenho em minha casa. É o ingrediente principal para o antídoto! – comentou, animado. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas agora precisaremos descer o quanto antes. E você, se continuar assim, só vai piorar as coisas... vou proteger suas unhas também.

Máscara da Morte pegou o rolo de esparadrapo em seu bolso, tomou uma das mãos de seu companheiro de batalha e logo começou a envolver os dedos do amigo. Lembrou-se que passariam por Aquário, que talvez Camus pudesse ajudar de alguma forma. Não falou nada! Ainda tinha que enrolar as correntes para evitar que estas continuassem chamando a atenção de outras pessoas e, se alertasse Dohko a respeito do francês, este poderia ficar ainda pior.

* * *

**Motivo da exclusão: **Após escrever essa última cena, eu (Nana) me toquei de que eles estavam em pleno inverno europeu, o que significa que estava nevando e, que muito provavelmente, a urtiga não sobreviva à neve. Outro detalhe... Não sei se com vocês também aconteceu, mas conforme fomos lendo (e escrevendo) essa cena, tanto eu como a Rovena acabamos tendo uma crise de coceira. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! 


End file.
